GODZILLA2014: A TWIST
by Agent D.S
Summary: What if the plan to nuke Godzilla and the MUTOs was tested out first? A story of how different circumstances could lead to different results.


Don't own Godzilla. This is a parody.

* * *

"We should hit Godzilla with the nuclear warhead." Serizawa said to admiral William Stenz out of the blue.

The old admiral looked surprised at the words of the Monarch scientist. "Did I heard you right, Doctor?" he asked. "You want us to hit Godzilla with the nuclear warhead?"

"Yes." Serizawa replied.

"But you were opposing the notion a few minutes ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Godzilla is more durable than the two MUTOs. He is also less hostile compared to them."

"And?"

"If it works against Godzilla then we can safely take our chance against the MUTOs."

The admiral waited for him to continue but nothing came. "And what if it doesn't work?" he asked the left-out part.

Serizawa looked at the screens showing Godzilla's location in the ocean with his serious face. "Let them fight?"

"With all due respect, Doctor, I can't say what to think about that."

"Do you have any better idea?" Serizawa asked and looked at the admiral who closed his eyes and shook his head in a negative. Serizawa nodded. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Godzilla doesn't have the emp, so a normal electronic nuclear warhead would work on him."

"Haaah." Stenz breathed out. 'I am getting too old for this.' He took a few deep breaths to calm the incoming migraine. "Let's see what we can do, Doctor, and I sincerely hope that whatever you're thinking will let many people walk out of this mess with their lives and loved ones safe."

And then after a series of quick meetings, deliberations and whatnot, Serizawa's plan was put in motion. A modern nuclear bomb with a yield in the megaton range was set to be dropped over the tall dark and scaly beast that was Godzilla. The bomb was the biggest in the arsenal of the military at hand. Going to fetch an even bigger bomb would simply would have taken too much time. Time in which Godzilla would have reached the city and the plan wouldn't have been that much of a choice what with the many civilian lives on stake. Also, Serizawa kind of brought up the point of how the MUTOs were able to track radiation sources like some sort of high-end neutron detector or something. So, luring them became a no-go, since, one of them could fly and would most likely steal the damn thing. Also, what are the odds of giant monsters following a slowpoke boat for a quick snack when they can easily pound the boat and take the snack to the ground. So, just in case something like that happened, the analog device was set to be put in a submarine. Because, as the say, something is better than nothing.

* * *

Godzilla was way off San Francisco and was swimming diligently at full force towards the parasites roaming the world. He was determined to make sure they were dead before the next bright sky or whatever it was monsters considered a time frame if they even cared about the freaking concept. He sensed a radiation source coming closer to him. He slowed his swim and tried to discern the nature of the source. It didn't feel like the flying shmuck, but it had a high amount of radiation packed in a small body. Just like that thing which blew up in his face the last time he was in the sun. Godzilla seized movement for a while… before speeding up like hell, putting all the ass muscles to wag his propeller tail as fast as he could. He was not ready for something like that again. He was more than sure he could survive the thing but that doesn't mean he have to take a full body slap from the air, even if it brought food with it. But, alas, the poor 90000ton reptile wasn't fast enough and the thing struck him in the butt.

 _KABOOM!_

A few minutes passed in silence as the pseudo-mushroom-dome of water vapor began to dissipate and the techs were able to analyze the region.

"Sir, there is no life sign in that area." A techie on the USS Saratoga spoke up.

"Huh." Admiral Stenz intoned. "Guess what? Looks like your plan had more merit to it tha-"

Serizawa stopped him with a display of his backhand. "Wait for it."

"What?" Stenz queried out of confusion. "Doctor, are yo-"

"WAIT FOR IIIIIIIIT!"

"Oh my god. It appears that the doctor has fallen into some sort trauma driven mental delusion."

Serizawa merely looked the admiral in the eye with a bland expression.

"Wait for it?" Stenz asked. Serizawa nodded in answer.

"Uh… sir. I am getting readings from below the water surface where the detonation took place." Another techie spoke up with uncertainty.

"Movement in the waters. There is an object moving towards San Francisco at 5knots. 12knots. 27knots. Sir, its speeding up quite fast."

Stenz stared bug eyed at the screen showing the exact things that his techie soldiers had just said. A part of him wanted to tell the jackass that he could see it for himself, but he instead turned to the Japanese man beside him. "Doctor…?" he called out with some apprehension.

Serizawa took a deep a breath and released it slowly. He took another deep breath. He bent his knees and tensed his arms before throwing them up in victory with an exclamation of "YESSS!"

Every single person who was present at that moment in the control room watched the monarch scientist look extremely satisfied. It seemed as if the doctor had…

"You planned this, didn't you?" Stenz asked the common sentiment going through everyone's head.

Serizawa merely nodded with a blissful smile on his face.

"And what do you want us to do now?" Stenz asked the next thing on people's mind. 'It's gonna be _*Let them fight*,_ isn't it?'

Serizawa looked at the screen with a serious expression etched on his face. "Let them fight."

The collective groan was accompanied by a few heads smacking themselves into their nearby consoles.

"We don't really have much of choice at the moment." Stenz said in a weary voice. Then he turned to Serizawa and asked, "This alpha predator of yours doctor… do you really think he has a chance?"

For the first time in the last couple of hours Serizawa solemnly serious. "The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control and not the other way around… Let them fight."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"Let them fight."

"Maybe use bunker busters and guided missiles to blow them up from the inside before they reach a major city?"

"Let them fight!"

"Maybe power down the facilities these creatures feed off of?"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"You just want to see giant monsters fight, don't you?"

Serizawa whimpered out this time now. "Let them fight."

And so, the decision was made to let the creatures fight. All the authorities in and around San Francisco were commanded to evacuate the people out of there. A certain nurse by the name of Elle Brody and her son Sam Brody were evacuated on a medical helicopter that carried some patients with relatively manageable conditions. More serious patients were taken in a different carrier to ensure safety and comfort for most people possible. Thankfully for the humans there was no operation being carried out at that moment so medical facilities did not pose as much of a problem during the evacuation as expected.

* * *

Now, back to the brawl. Godzilla was going at a whopping 60+knots. His teeth had gained some volume, his dorsal plates had become slightly bigger and more jagged along with developing glowing blue veins in them, his tail was a little longer and more tightly packed with muscles and last but not the least, his claws, both on hands and feet, were slightly longer and sturdier. He was feeling back in shape now, but that doesn't mean he forgot the hell he just faced. Sure, he had survived worse, but that doesn't imply he is happy to take more in his face. He knew the cause of his predicament. The parasites. They had to wake up now. Had to disturb his sleep. They were the reason he had to come out and had to take that explosion to face. Or butt if someone wants more precision. Though he was glad it was these pesky things he had to face just after waking up. If it were the three headed menace or that volcano loving dipshit, he might have had more than a little problem. Even that freaking bug would have been a major pain to deal with. But that was before he had _that_ thing explode in face. Now, he was in back to a 100% and he would make damn sure to use his full power against them. Also, that flying parasite resembled the shiny bug. Just somewhat.

And he was there in the bay. A weird thing in the way which isn't much of a problem to him. Godzilla rises from the water when the ocean was too shallow for him. Funny thing was, there wasn't any of those tiny flying and floating things which were following him sometime ago. Not that he particularly cared. He walked along the length of the thing joining the land point across the bay for some time before ripping through it in just two steps. He started walking away from the broken structure and into the city. His energy was there but he could feel its flow breaking. Like it happened during his first face off against the flying parasite. It seems he would have to finish this with brute force alone.

* * *

The male MUTO had just brought the food source to his mate and now he was flying to towards the interloper who was getting in their way. He flew between the strange structures that dotted this area before perching atop one which caused it to crumble somewhat below his weight. He just had gotten straight over his post when Godzilla rose up from the bay area ahead. He looked slightly different, but the MUTO was determined to buy time for mate. He roared at Godzilla and flew straight towards him. Godzilla braced himself for the parasite and lunged at him with a bite attack that the MUTO freed himself from relatively quick.

The MUTO raised its forelimbs and brought them down in strike to Godzilla's abdomen. Godzilla caught the limbs in his clawed hands.

The MUTO stumbled in its airborne state from the sudden change in moment before he was twirled around and pushed into a building. Godzilla pulled the MUTO back out of the rubble and slammed him into the building to his right shaking its sense of balance off the scale. He pulled the MUTO up again and then bit down hard on his throat. The MUTO cried in pain and struggled but nothing came out of it he then started flapping his wings. Godzilla was forced to remove his jaws from his enemy's throat as the flapping wings were shaking his footing. So, Godzilla decided to affirm it by pushing the further into another building and as rubble fell around and over them, Godzilla stomped on the MUTO with all his weight. The MUTO cried in pain again and this time even the attempt to fly wasn't helping him anymore.

Godzilla pressed his foot harder and dug his now sharp and extended claws in the parasite's chest region. He briefly raised his foot and the MUTO tried to move out before he was stomped into the ground again with his smallest pair of limbs getting crushed to a bloody mess. The MUTO cried in pain yet again. Godzilla raised his hands up and back before diving in with a vicious strike that impaled the MUTO in eight closely placed spots and pushed it further down into the ground. Godzilla stepped back, and the MUTO exploited the opportunity of survival. Attempted to, as Godzilla clutched his legs and with a quarter spin slammed him into another building.

The MUTO scampered through the rubble and attempted to take flight when a nearby building collapsed on him. Through the huge veil of dust and debris, Godzilla walked towards the downed parasite. The MUTO struggled to free himself, but he was weakened by the beating he took from Godzilla and two skyscrapers falling over didn't help him either. The rubble over his wings began to fall off and was nearly gone when a heavy and compact object fell on it. Godzilla looked down at the parasite with a snarl and roared at him. He raised his feet and brought it down on the arm of the wing **[1]** , snapping it in two. The MUTO shrieked in pain and kept on wailing while trying to crawl away from his death bringer. Godzilla however was not showing any mercy and thus, stomped on the MUTO's head. The shock from the impact incapacitated the MUTO for some time. Not that it mattered as Godzilla kept up his assault as he continuously raised his foot and stomped again on the head of the parasite. It took no more than twenty seconds to end the MUTO's life and his head in a gory pulp that appeared more as a big stain than anything else.

* * *

The female MUTO roared as she went through labor, laying her eggs (or pods) that contained her future offspring. The egg hive had the analog nuke at the center and the many eggs were a translucent red and orange, giving a glimpse of the baby MUTOs, each twice the size of a full-grown adult. She put all her effort into doing so when she heard the call of her mate. The sheer quantity of the eggs would have baffled many people, but then again, not much is about these creatures

The MUTO was still in the process of laying eggs when a blue light and crackling noise distracted her from behind. She did not move her body much, to prevent any damage to her eggs, but did turn her head enough to look at the source. Godzilla puffed up his chest and throat in single inhalation and then threw his head forward with jaws opening wide. A transparent blue jet of fire like plasma shot forth from his mouth and knocked the MUTO off her feet and into a couple of buildings. He roared at the bigger parasite as she angrily pulled herself from the ground and charged towards him. Godzilla for his part took a roundabout turn and whipped the MUTO with tail sending her to the ground. As the MUTO was getting up again, Godzilla kicked her in the gut, throwing her some distance and forcing out a big bunch of eggs out of her body. The MUTO scampered away a little to put some distance her attacker and herself. She backed up a couple of steps while Godzilla kept walking towards her. The MUTO saw Godzilla crushing her fallen eggs on purpose and charged him in rage with a furious roar. Godzilla roared back and ran towards the parasite with the full intent of ripping her to shreds.

The MUTO lunged at Godzilla who grabbed her by the neck and bit down on the left side of her head before pushing her back for a couple of kilometers. The MUTO wiggled herself out of the vicious grip, but Godzilla pressed on his assault and started pushing her back. The MUTO tried to stop the run by digging her feet into the ground and using her limbs to get a hold of the buildings. But everything failed against the might of her foe. With a final definitive push, Godzilla threw the MUTO to the ground and started kicking and stomping her. And while this continued to happen, the side characters (humans) managed to get the nuke out the half-filled MUTO nest. They made their merry way towards the dockyard where they planned to either diffuse the bomb using the skills and knowledge of Lt. Brody or just put it on a boat and set it to sail as far away from the city as possible, while they boarded the monitoring helicopters and got to safety.

Back to the fight, the MUTO tried to make a run for her life only for Godzilla to grab her legs and drag her back. With a quick charge up of blue light and puffing up of chest, he released his released his atomic breath on her back. The MUTO lost balance due to the pain wracking her and, in that moment, Godzilla grabbed head, pulled her up, forced her jaws open and with a swift charge up, released the atomic breath down her throat. The fire jet burned the insides of her throat and made its ways to the outside, ripping the head off the body. Godzilla roared mightily with the severed head in his claws. Then with a deep huff, he threw the head to the ground. He looked back at where the nest was and made his way to there.

Reaching the nest, Godzilla charged up once again, but the blue glow was stronger this time. His eyes and the insides of his mouth glowed blue as well and then he released a pillar of white blue energy over the nest of his enemy… and found himself the target of another explosion. The nest exploded violently the moment his atomic breath reached the ground.

With a final snort that released some smoke of the explosion from his nostrils, Godzilla lazily made his way back to the ocean. Roaring one more time, Godzilla descended into the watery depths to go home and take a nap. Because he had the feeling that he won't be getting an easy sleep any time soon.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/R:** I have a second thought for how the fight between G-man and fem!MUTO should have gone. It's a lemon. -_-


End file.
